My Salvation
by o0dlesofpenguins
Summary: Harry tries to get away from it all. When Harry goes back to Hogwarts, he lands detention and a certain blonde Slytherin finds out some of his secrets. If you haven’t guessed it’s HarryDraco. Basic angst, cutting, rape, sex, and much much more of slas
1. The Beginning

SUMMARY: Harry tries to get away from it all. When Harry goes  
back to Hogwarts, he lands detention and a certain blonde  
Slytherin finds out some of his secrets. If you haven't guessed  
it's Harry/Draco. Basic angst, cutting, rape, sex, and much much  
more of slashy goodness! Other side pairings: R/Herm, Herm/G,  
D/B, and whatever else graces my mind! Except Snape/Buckbeak! Bad  
Bad BAD! So R&R! Pwease!  
  
I do not own the Harry Potter characters or the books, JK does, but if I did I'd be rich and I wouldn't be writing this but hey I can dream. So don't bother suing because you won't get much!  
  
My Salvation  
  
Chapter 1 – The Beginning  
  
It was a peaceful, quiet night in Little Whinging, Surrey and there was nothing out of the ordinary on Magnolia Crescent. Everything was the way it should be with everyone fast asleep with the lights turned off and the doors dead-bolted. However, something was out of the ordinary for a lone light shined out of the second story window of number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
A young man of 16 stared avidly at his reflection in the bathroom mirror at midnight. He took off his glasses and gazed at his penetrating emerald green eyes. They were so much like his mother Lily's eyes, everyone said that but that was where the resemblance of his mother ended. They once appeared full of hope and innocence but now were deep clouded pools of hate, despair, and self-loathing.  
  
The teenager then glared at his messy dark brown hair that was so much like his father's. Everyone thought he was the spitting image of his father. He mentally cursed the thought of his father and mother, bringing tears to his eyes for they were both murdered when he was an infant, just another tragic loss in his short but arduous life.  
  
He then took his gaze off of his reflection as if it were too painful to bear and stared at his hand clutching a sharp kitchen knife. His eyes flicked back up to the mirror where he caught sight of a lightning bolt- shaped scar on his forehead. He despised this the most about his appearance. He blamed everything on that scar. Why he was parentless, why he had to live in hell with the Durlsleys, why Cedric had died, and why the only other person he cared about Sirius, his godfather, died. He shut his eyes reliving all those painful memories that he had to endure. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall.  
  
He put one of his hands over his wrists and uttered a little incantation, "Ostendo." Suddenly ugly red scars appeared where his hand had been. Some were pink and almost faded but others were fresh and deep. He'd been cutting to release his emotions instead of bottling it up, as he had been doing for so long. With cutting, he could say where it hurt and take away the other pain that was threatening to engulf him from the inside.  
  
He put the knife over an unmarked piece of flesh and pushed down hard. He wanted to end it all right now, to be rid of the Hell that he was living in, his world of tragedy and torture and he finally wanted to be free. But he knew he couldn't because he was Harry James Potter, the savior of the whole entire Wizarding World. Too late, the blood already started to pour forth from the wound. Harry didn't really care; he just looked in awe at the crimson fluid coming out of his wrist. He began to feel woozy as the blood spattered the floor with red. He tried to steady himself with the sink but fell and hit his head and slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Some miles away Remus Lupin bolted up from his bed sensing something wasn't quite right.  
  
*****  
  
It was 12:10 in the morning and Remus Lupin was pacing the floor of his room at number 12 Grimmuald Place. He just flooed Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and head of the Order of the Phoenix, and told him to come immediately. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sensed something wasn't right and he directly thought of Harry at the Dursley's house in muggle London. Finally, Dumbledore nonchalantly strolled through the fireplace to be greeted by the anxious werewolf.  
  
"Remus, firstly try to calm down and secondly I assure you nothing is the matter. Arabella says that everything is sound on Privet drive. She heard no apparation pops so there couldn't possible be anything wrong."  
  
"But I know what I feel, call it an animal instinct. Dumbledore, please, can we just pop by just to check. We are wasting valuable time. I'm begging you! Even if there is nothing wrong, nothing will be harmed."  
  
"Ok Remus. I'll alert the Order members. We'll leave in twenty minutes."  
  
"No! NOW!" Suddenly Remus grabbed onto Dumbledore and a snowglobe and they both felt the familiar feeling of being pulled by a hook in the navel.  
  
They both found themselves in the kitchen of number 4 Privet Drive. Remus quickly explained about not wanting to wait and arranging a portkey so they could get there quickly. Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
*Remus is sure acting strange tonight.*  
  
Remus' nostrils flared and his ears seemingly perked up. He smelled danger and...blood.  
  
"Up there." Remus pointed up to the ceiling as he made his way to the stairs. He leaped them three at a time making no noise.  
  
Dumbledore followed with noiseless procession behind Remus. They came to the landing and opened a door, a loud grunt came from with, and Vernon Dursley turned over in his sleep. They tried the next room, Harry's room – EMPTY! They looked down the hall. There was a room with the door slightly a jar and a sliver of light shining through it. Remus threw back the door, which hit the wall with a bang and sent pictures of a fat whale that looked like a boy crashing to the ground.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
He found Harry Potter on the bathroom floor in a pool of what appeared to be his own blood. Remus could see that there were slices on his wrist all the way up to the elbow. He quickly spun around as he heard a yell from the room down the hall.  
  
"That ruddy fucking maggot of a boy! Why is he slamming fucking doors in the middle of the fucking night!?" The big tub of lard stumbled out into the hall and stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of the two invaders and then later flicked to where Harry was sprawling in a pool of blood. Remus didn't care; he got to work stopping the blood flow.  
  
"What is it -" asked Petunia Dursley from the doorway of the bedroom just stopping as she also saw the cause of the entire ruckus. She and Vernon were staring at the wand in Dumbledore's hand as if it were a nuclear missile.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. We are just here to retrieve Harry so if you don't mind –"  
  
"WE SO TOTALLY MIND," roared Vernon, "YOU...YOU FREAK!" Vernon crossed the distance between Dumbledore and himself and tried to punch the old twinkling eyed man but failed miserably only to have himself stunned. Petunia Dursley screamed and Dudley emerged sleepy-eyed from his room only to run to his mother and cower in fear at the sight of the wizards and his father lying on the floor.  
  
Meanwhile Remus was trying to stabilize Harry and heal him so they could at least keep him alive until they could get him to a real Healer. He levitated Harry and saw the cowering Dursley's and the man on the floor.  
  
"C'mon Dumbledore. Harry has lost a lot of blood. We have to floo him from Arabella's house."  
  
"Madam, I'm sorry for the little intrusion. If you'll excuse us, this boy has lost a lot of blood and requires medical attention at once." With that he followed Remus but stopped halfway down the stairs, "Oh! I almost forgot. Your husband! Enervate." Dumbledore left before the beefy man could stir and walked down Privet Drive seeing Remus in the distance.  
  
Just as Dumbledore approached the door it opened and Arabella greeted them with a smile but then gasped when she saw Harry with bloodstained clothes and skin.  
  
"No questions Arabella. We just need to use your floo and we'll be out of here. However, please alert the Order members and especially Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasley that Harry has been hurt but is in our custody right now. Thank you." Dumbledore walked right past the stunned woman and Remus followed.  
  
"Now, to St. Mungos."  
  
"I think we should go to Grimmuald Place. How would it look if Harry went there for self-inflicted wounds? The Daily Prophet would have a field day! We have to protect Harry's privacy. Can't we just call Pomfrey to Grimmuald Place?"  
  
"Good thinking Remus." He grabbed a pinch of floo and threw it into the fireplace, "Number 12 Grimmuald Place." As soon as Remus followed and transported Harry to a room, Dumbledore flooed Pomfrey, she arrived at once in her dressing gown and asked,  
  
"Who's the patient? Oh who am I kidding? Where's Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore then lead the way to the room, all the while informing Madam Pomfrey of the situation. It was now 12:20. She quickly did a blood transfusion charm and a couple more healing charms.  
  
"How will he be?"  
  
"Mr. Potter will live. I didn't suspect this sort of injury. It's amazing."  
  
"What's amazing?"  
  
"How much he didn't want to live. His magic should have kicked in to save him, but it didn't. Well I think he should be seeing a therapist to talk about some of these things. He will awake in an hour. Have him take some of these." She handed them a dreamless sleeping draught and an anti-depressant potion. "I'll check up on him in the afternoon" She left the same way she came.  
  
An hour later Harry Potter showed signs of awaking and Remus inched closer to the bed.  
  
*****  
  
Harry started to stir and Remus inched closer to the bed. Finally, Harry opened his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling, confusion plastering his face. Comprehension soon dawned and he looked at his scars and put his hands over his eyes.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
"Exactly what I said when I found you." Remarked Remus to the distraught teen. Harry looked up startled to see a familiar and kind face.  
  
"Just for clarification, am I dead?"  
  
"No. Thank Gods! You are not dead. If you do that again I will kill you myself. Why did you do it? Pomfrey said that a person must really want to die if his magic doesn't kick in to save him."  
  
"Don't. I don't want to talk about it. Not yet at least."  
  
"Fine. You know you can talk to me. I'm here. We'll talk when you're ready. Just promise me you will." This is why Harry loved Remus, he was kind and not pushy; he let things take their own course.  
  
"Of course I will Remus."  
  
"So, ummmmmmm... How was the Dursley's house?" Remus tried to change the subject to a lighter tone.  
  
"The usual; no food, a lot of cleaning, beatings. You know the regular. Always I'm fucking Cinderella, only I won't get my happy ending or my prince...or rather princess." Harry laughed in a hollow tone making Remus cringe.  
  
Remus looked back in horror, "Beatings?"  
  
"I'm joking! You know, being facetious."  
  
"Well I'll let you get some sleep. I have to give you these potions. They are a dreamless sleeping draught and an anti-depressant. I'll see you in the morning." Harry then swallowed the potions and fell into the best sleep he had gotten in a while. It was 11:00 when he finally woke up the next day. He could hear muffled voices on the other side of his door.  
  
Chapter 2 – Revelations  
  
"Is he awake yet?" "Can we see him?" "What happened?" "Shhhhhhhhhh!" He heard a jumble of undistinguishable voices outside his door. Molly Weasley's voice clearly cut in,  
  
"To tell you the truth Dumbledore and Remus have not told anyone what has happened to protect Harry. If he chooses to tell us then so be it, but don't push him to tell you. Fred and George! You are not lighting fireworks in this house!"  
  
Harry quickly did a spell, "Abscondo." Which covered up his self-mutilation scars and he pretended to go back to sleep. He heard the doorknob turn and a shuffling of feet into his room.  
  
"Is he awake?" Harry's best friend of the whole world, Ron Weasley asked.  
  
"Does it look like it Ron?" shot Hermoine, Harry's other best friend.  
  
"You don't have to be snippy about it, jeez." Ron answered. Harry could distinctly hear Ron whisper to someone beside him, "Must be that time of the month." Harry heard a slap and he figured she heard it too. He laughed inwardly as he pictured Hermoine slapping Ron across the face.  
  
"Well it doesn't look like he's awake yet so we should leave him sleeping." They left in their wake an assortment of cards and candy on his bedside table. As soon as they left he sighed; Harry just wanted to be alone, just him and his thoughts. He asked himself, had he really wanted to die?  
  
*Well obviously, dumbass, or you wouldn't have decided to play slice and dice on your wrist.* A voice inside him retorted.  
  
#Shut up! Maybe it was just an accident. Was it?# Another voice echoed.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said aloud to quiet down the voices. He heard Ron's voice in his head recalling what he said in their second year, "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world."  
  
"I'm totally fucked!"  
  
Just then, he heard fast-approaching footsteps, quickly lay back down, and again pretended to sleep. He heard the door open and close.  
  
"You don't have to pretend with me Mr. Potter. Please get up." Madam Pomfrey said to the now wide-awake boy. Remus was also in the room.  
  
"I can wait outside if you like Harry."  
  
"No it's fine." 


	2. Revelations

A/N: Hi! Thank you to the people who reviewed (I'll thank you individually at the bottom of the chappy). You brought a smile to my face after I returned home from hell (dad's house). As you might've noticed in the last chapter, I kinda posted some of the second chapter. My mistake! It was the first time I uploaded and crap, so I hope you don't mind! SO...here it goes!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, blah blah blah, I don't own the characters, blah blah blah. Shall we carry on? OK!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter 2 – Revelations  
  
"Is he awake yet?" "Can we see him?" "What happened?" "Shhhhhhhhhh!" He heard a jumble of undistinguishable voices outside his door. Molly Weasley's voice clearly cut in,  
  
"To tell you the truth Dumbledore and Remus have not told anyone what has happened to protect Harry. If he chooses to tell us then so be it, but don't push him to tell you. Fred and George! You are not lighting fireworks in this house!"  
  
Harry quickly did a spell, "Abscondo." Which covered up his self-mutilation scars and he pretended to go back to sleep. He heard the doorknob turn and a shuffling of feet into his room.  
  
"Is he awake?" Harry's best friend of the whole world, Ron Weasley asked.  
  
"Does it look like it Ron?" shot Hermoine, Harry's other best friend.  
  
"You don't have to be snippy about it, jeez." Ron answered. Harry could distinctly hear Ron whisper to someone beside him, "Must be that time of the month." Harry heard a slap and he figured she heard it too. He laughed inwardly as he pictured Hermoine slapping Ron across the face.  
  
"Well it doesn't look like he's awake yet so we should leave him sleeping." They left in their wake an assortment of cards and candy on his bedside table. As soon as they left he sighed; Harry just wanted to be alone, just him and his thoughts. He asked himself, had he really wanted to die?  
  
*Well obviously, dumbass, or you wouldn't have decided to play slice and dice on your wrist.* A voice inside him retorted.  
  
#Shut up! Maybe it was just an accident. Was it?# Another voice echoed.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said aloud to quiet down the voices. He heard Ron's voice in his head recalling what he said in their second year, "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world."  
  
"I'm totally fucked!"  
  
Just then, he heard fast-approaching footsteps, quickly lay back down, and again pretended to sleep. He heard the door open and close.  
  
"You don't have to pretend with me Mr. Potter. Please get up." Madam Pomfrey said to the now wide-awake boy. Remus was also in the room.  
  
"I can wait outside if you like Harry."  
  
"No it's fine."  
  
"Ok Mr. Potter, let's see how you have healed. Please discard your clothes so we can do a full check-up."  
  
"Can't I leave my clothes on?"  
  
"No need to be modest. I've checked-up my fair share of boys. Well that came out a little wrong; you know what I mean. You can keep your undies on"  
  
Harry, although very reluctantly, pulled off his shirt and trousers.  
  
"You're malnourished, a little anemic and quite pale." She circled around to his back and gasped out in horror.  
  
"Mr. Lupin please take a look at this."  
  
Harry felt vulnerable and knew exactly what they were looking at. There were a number of bruises all over his back and thighs, mostly around his hips. He also had some large welts on his back as if he had been whipped with a belt, which is exactly what had happened.  
  
"Harry...what happened?"  
  
"Nothing! Leave me alone. I'm fine now, that's all that matters! Ok? So drop it!" Harry slipped on his clothes and left the room. He went down the stairs and ran right into Hermoine and Ron, the two people he really didn't want to see.  
  
Hermoine quickly enveloped him in a bear hug, which nearly broke his spine, and Ron just nodded his head, being the correct "man" thing to do.  
  
"Harry! I was so worried when I got the owl! They wouldn't even let us know what had happened. Oh Harry! You look fine though." Hermoine again hugged him.  
  
"Hermoine! Let the poor guy breathe! Girls, seriously. So emotional! Ow! You don't have to keep getting violent, Herm. Anyway, how are you Harry? What happened?"  
  
"Well, I'm feeling kinda hungry. Want lunch?" No one had any objections to the change in subject so they made their way to the kitchen.  
  
"Harry, it must be hard staying here. I mean after what happened, you know...to Sirius?"  
  
"Nice way to bring a mood down Herm."  
  
"Well, actually I haven't even thought of it. Been to pre-occupied I guess." Harry replied truthfully and guiltily. He hadn't even thought of Sirius at all when in his house. *He just died! Why didn't I think of him!* The scene of Sirius' death played before his eyes. Harry just wanted to grab a knife right then and cut the pain out he just felt. *Thanks Hermoine! Now I have to have this play in my mind each time I even walk in this house.*  
  
"You guys, I actually am not that hungry any more. If you'll excuse me I'm gonna go back up to my room to get some sleep."  
  
"Ok, Harry. You go get some rest."  
  
Right then Remus entered the kitchen and stared at Harry with questioning eyes. Harry returned his gaze with an empty emotionless stare. Harry quickly exited the room and made his way up to his room. He plopped himself down onto his bed and locked the door. He shut his eyes reliving what had brought him to this path of hopeless despair.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
It was a week after he had returned to the Dursley's house for the summer. Petunia and Dudley were away visiting some relative, but Vernon had stayed behind because he had "important" business at home.  
  
Harry was taking a shower when his uncle staggered into the house cold hard drunk, crashing into random things as he made his way up to the bathroom to take a piss.  
  
Harry was unawares as Vernon opened the bathroom door and stepped inside. The beefy man relieved himself, as he was zipping up his fly a very naked Harry stepped out of the shower.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing in here!?" Harry shouted while wrapping a towel around his waist. Vernon ignored the comment.  
  
"You know Harry Potter, I never realized how green your eyes were."(A/N: my friend Linni's line)  
  
Next Vernon grabbed Harry by the neck and pinned him to the wall. Harry tried to break free but to no avail.  
  
"What the bleeding bloody FUCK do you think you're doing?" Harry gasped.  
  
"Shut UP boy!" Vernon yelled while hitting Harry across the face.  
  
He then threw Harry into the shower, sending the towel onto the ground leaving Harry exposed. Harry tried to hold onto the shower curtain but pulled it down and Harry's head connected to the wall with a sickening thud. Harry then blacked out. When he came to, he was lying on the bathroom floor and his uncle was standing over him.  
  
Without saying anything Vernon undid his pants and turned Harry over so his bruised bloody face was towards the tiled floor. Harry was sobbing uncontrollably now and didn't even try to fight back when he felt his uncle enter him.  
  
When it was all over Vernon pulled Harry by the hair, lifting his face off the floor and whispered in his ear, "You tell anyone, you die." He let Harry's head go and it fell back to the floor. Harry, hearing the door to his uncle's bedroom door close, crawled back to his room, curled up in his bed in the fetal position, and blacked out.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
A lone tear streaked down his face as he remembered all of this. He tried to block it out of his memory only having this to add to his never-ending list of nightmares. His uncle would repeat this sinister act when no one was home every chance he got. Always when he was done, repeated, "You tell, you die." Harry vowed to himself that no one was going to know, to protect himself and his friends. People would hate him if they found out, they would look at him as if he was disgusting and dirty; unfit to be loved. He knew they would feel this way because he felt this way.  
  
That event is what pushed him down this spiraling depression. He just couldn't handle his body being forfeit to his uncle; this just made him want to die. For the second time that day he wanted, no needed to feel the relief of the knife on his skin.  
  
A/N: I promise Draco will come next chapter! I didn't mean it like that but since I didn't write it yet maybe it is a possibility. He was initially going to be in this chapter but it obviously didn't work out that way. SO, if you want something in this fic that isn't too unreasonable then add it in your review! Well here are some very special people I would like to thank (Wow! I'm really sappy!):]  
  
BlackFire4 – I know poor poor Harry! Draco's coming in the next  
chapter so please be patient! I already have his intro wrote, so  
yeah!  
  
Minathia – Thank you for adding me to your favorite's list! I feel  
so special!  
  
Linny – Well as you see Harry is the rape victim so I guess you can  
keep reading!  
  
CarminaBurana1 – Thank you. I was going for v. dark as you  
might've noticed.  
  
eyes0nme19 – I like your name. Thank you for the "interesting"  
comment. I try but sometimes I don't quite succeed.  
  
JWSavvy! – Hey Sara! Thank you for reading and reviewing! So you  
could actually get onto this? I thought your parents put parental  
controls? Well it sux either way! Keep reading!  
  
MyGildedCage – Thank you for your comments. Again with the  
smiles gracing my face! It doesn't happen that often! Thank  
you again! Sry for keeping you on the edge of your seat! But  
ya know it happens!  
  
Arina – Funny review! Maybe about the disorder. I might just include  
that for you! Yeah he is totally fucked up but that's why we love  
him! 


	3. Enter Dwaco!

A/N: I've been away for quite along time but I'm back for more, thank you summer! Yes I've been sorta busy with this story so hopefully you are not disappointed! Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot of this story... you know the rest. This is eventually going to be male on male hott steamy sex and there's rape too, cutting, femme slash and a little bit of everything. Oh don't forget the angst, can't forget that. If you don't like, then it's simple! Don't read!   
  
Enter Draco!  
  
A blonde boy of 16 awoke late in the morning. He immediately headed to the bathroom to prepare himself for his hard training today. He stepped in front of a full length mirror and evaluated himself. He took in his flawless alabaster skin, his toned muscles from Quidditch and training, and his cold emotionless gray eyes. They had hardened over the years from certain "experiences" and they betrayed no feeling, it was a barrier between his mind and the outside world. His name was Draco Malfoy; The Ice Prince, the Slytherin Sex-God, and the Son of a Deatheater.  
  
He quickly pulled on a form-fitting plain black t-shirt and black slacks. He hurried out of the Malfoy Manor and met his instructor, Pyrites (A/N: I went onto JK's website and found this character quite interesting). A tall lanky man with a patch over his eye and handsome silk gloves. He was dressed in an off white blazer over a pink shirt with off white slacks, he was a vision of Miami Vice.  
  
Doesn't he know we're in the nineties, not the dreadful eighties. Draco mentally scoffed.  
  
"I heard that Mr. Malfoy. Remember our last lesson? Legilemency? Close your entire mind this time."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good, now I noticed you were late. Good thing I'm not your father, Draco or you would've been in deep shit. Today's lesson will be about the unforgivables. Are you familiar with them Mr. MAlfoy?" He gave the young man a wink which sickened Draco.  
  
Is he implying something? Or worse, flirting? OH God, I think I'll be sick.  
  
"Yes I'm familiar with them, sir. We covered them in our fourth year. Remember Crouch teaching at Hogwarts?" Draco remembered being turned into a ferret and being flung around the Great Hall. "We were put under the Imperious and we practiced the Crucatious and Killing Curse on flies. So yes I'm familiar with them."  
  
"I see, well we'll be practicing them today to enhance your knowledge and casting of these curses. What are the Unforgivables and their uses, Draco?"  
  
"The three Unforgivables are the Imperious that allows you to control someone, like mind control. The second one is the Crucatious which allows you to inflict an unbearable pain on your victim, it is like a million razor blades filleting your skin and last is the Killing Curse, Avada Keduvra."  
  
"Good. First I will teach you the Imperious, you will first try to throw it off and then cast it on me to see if you can maintain the curse. Imperio"  
  
Draco's thoughts immediately vanished and he felt bliss. He loved this feeling although he quickly heard another voice in his head, 'Jump' the voice commanded. Draco knew better, he told the voice no and suddenly his thoughts came rushing back.  
  
"Good Mr. Malfoy. I see you are throwing off the curse effectively. Now cast it on me."  
  
"Imperio!" exclaimed Draco. He instantly saw the effects of his spell on the man in front of him, Pyrites' eyes were glazed over Draco realized this was his cue to tell the man to do something.  
  
"Touch your wanker." Draco commanded. The man did this. "Ok, now twirl like a ballerina and say 'I'm Draco's bitch!'" Like before, he obeyed. All of a sudden Pyrites' eyes changed and he plunged back into reality.  
  
"Very funny Mr. Malfoy, Very funny." The man was panting as if he just ran a six mile marathon. "Ok that curse was very strong, good job. We will now be moving on to the Crucatious. We will be practicing on," He conjured up a cage, "Bunnies! Now the wand motion is a simple flick with the words Crucio. Got that? Practice the motion and incantation. Very good. Now I will be releasing the bunnies, get ready." Pyrite released the furry creatures. Draco found catching the bunnies quite nearly impossible if he didn't stun them, soon he had a pile of bunnies. HE separated one from the group and said "Crucio." He felt a surge of Dark Magic flow through him that exhilarated and tingled the senses, actually it kind of turned him on. He quickly forgot about that as the bunny screamed, if that's what you could call it and instantly fell dead. Draco grimaced, he didn't actually want to kill the furry creature it was actually quite cute.  
  
Did I just think bunnies were cute? So un-Malfoy-like, well I need something as my own, I guess. Maybe I can save one and keep it as a pet.  
  
"Good Mr. Malfoy, but when you cast the Crucatious on a human it won't actually kill them at first. At the worst, on the first time, you could drive someone to go insane if you are powerful enough. You know the Longbottoms? Well I was there the night they were tortured into madness, it was insane, no pun intended. Ok, now the Killing Curse. This one's my favorite. Just like before with the Crucatious, flick your wand like so and say the words, Avada Keduvra. Ready? Most people don't achieve much more than a nosebleed the first time they cast it on a person. Let's see how you do on an animal"  
  
This was the one Draco was thoroughly not looking forward to. He didn't want to kill, but he knew it was what he was expected to do.  
  
"Acacio bunny." One of the stunned bunnies zoomed over to where Draco was and fell to the ground before him. He quickly revived it.  
  
"Avada Keduvra!" a flash of green light emanated from the wand and struck the bunny. It again fell to the ground but this time it was dead. Draco felt filthy, he had again felt that surge of Dark Magic, only greater and he now had a slight hard-on.  
  
"Superb job, Mr. Malfoy. Now when you cast it on a human, you will have to fill yourself with enough hate to kill the person because the curse centers on hate and the need to cast the curse. Now how did you feel when you cast the curse?"  
  
"I felt a surge of Dark Magic run through my veins as if it were blood."  
  
"Was it pleasurable?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Soon you will want to cast that spell only to feel that pleasure because every other pleasure out there can't amount to the feel of the power flowing through your veins."  
  
Draco didn't know how to respond to that so he just stayed silent.  
  
"When you go through the Initiation, you will go through tests similar to these only on humans. You are too young right now to be marked so you will have to wait until you have left Hogwarts, but your service to the Dark Lord will begin before that. The lesson is done, you may accompany me to your father's chambers to give him a progress report."  
  
Draco walked beside Pyrites in silence, thinking how he must go back and save one of the rabbits. He led him to his father's study where he saw a familiar figure leaving. Draco heard Pyrites snarl. The man came toward them, "Hello Draco. I trust your summer is educational. Just stopped by to talk to your father for a bit. Pyrites," the man gave Pyrites a curt nod and Pyrites only shot him a glare taking in his disheveled robes and out of breathness (A/N: Is that even a word, oh well.), "Draco I must be going, if you need anything, you know where I'll be."  
  
"Yes Uncle."  
  
The man Severus Snape left with his robes billowing leaving Draco to think just how does that man do it and to wonder why he appeared so sweaty and out of breath. He was pulled from his thoughts when Pyrites grabbed him by the shoulders and whispered into his ear,  
  
"One point of advice young Master Malfoy, don't fraternize with traitors. Yes it would be wise to not acknowledge him because it could lead to nasty consequences. Your 'Uncle' is an untrustworthy man."  
  
Pyrites soon removed the grip and walked into Lucious Malfoy's study. The blonde haired man didn't even acknowledge the intrusion of Pyrites and his son.  
  
"Young Mr. Malfoy's lessons are going quite well, Luscious. He's quite powerful and is just the image of his father. He shall be prepared for his Initiation and more importantly ready to stand in front of the Dark Lord."  
  
"Thank you Pyrites. You may leave." Luscious said. He also sounded out of breath like Severus, only Luscious wasn't sweaty because Malfoy's don't sweat (they glisten). Pyrites nodded and made his way out.  
  
"Father may I take my leave?"  
  
"Not quite yet son. I have things to discuss and orders from the Dark Lord for this year for you. It's an important and secret mission, only the Dark Lord, you and I will know about this. You are a full Legillmens now right? Good, you will need it this year." At the end of the meeting, Draco came out of the room with a new mission that he was less than happy to do; befriend the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
This is going to be impossible, we are arch enemies. It's not going to work! Damn it. Maybe I don't want to be his friend, but then again it would be satisfying to actually have someone with brains to talk to. Did I just compliment Potter? Oh God! This year is going to suck! Now to save the bunnies.  
  
He made his way over to where the pile of unconscious bunnies were and one by one set them free until he found a beautiful black bunny with green eyes. He picked it up and stroked the soft fluffy fur of the bunny's back.  
  
"I think I'll keep you. You are so beautiful, I didn't know bunnies could have green eyes. Well you must be special. I think I'll name you Neeko. Let's go to my room and talk. We'll discuss that mudblood Potty and how he should die! Or we can stick to lighter subjects of how I'll coax him into being my friend so I can deliver him to the Dark Lord." Draco and Neeko made their way up to the Malfoy Manor and disappeared inside to grab some food and a cage for the new Malfoy.  
  
"Harry. Harry? HARRY! Stupid fucking boy! You have to eat! You're going to widdle down to nothing and become anorexic if you don't at least eat. Why am I shouting through a door? Am I a witch or not, Alohomora."  
  
The door clicked open and Hermoine walked through the door with a tray full of food. Harry was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. It had been a week since his near fatal suicide attempt and Harry was still not talking, eating, or sleeping. Everyone was extremely worried about him. Remus and Dumbledore still wouldn't budge with details about the mysterious circumstances that led Harry to coming to Grimmuald Place. Madam Pomfrey would check on Harry every once and a while forcing him to drink liquids and to eat at least something.  
  
"Harry, you look dreadful! You still haven't been sleeping have you? Oh God, what are we going to do with you?" She walked over to where Harry was and looked down just as Harry closed his eyes. "harry you have to get up and not just to take a piss!" Harry turned over and buried his face into the pillow and groaned.  
  
"C'mon Harry! Harry. Ugh, I didn't want to resort to violence but if you insist." She slapped him on his head.  
  
"Ow! Fine I'll get up. You're so violent!" He shot her the eye of death.  
  
She ignored it and grabbed the tray and put it next to him on the bed. "Here eat this. Molly fixed a plate for you so you don't have to come downstairs and also so you might actually eat, you know the thing when you put food in your mouth and digest it? You can take lessons from Ron, he sure knows how to eat." Harry sniggered, it was the absolute truth, Ron did know how to eat. Sometimes he wondered if it was the only thing he knew how to do.  
  
"Can you tell her thanks. You can leave now."  
  
"Nope, can't. I was also told to watch you eat it. We're not stupid you know."  
  
"Fine!" Harry said as Hermoine came toward him with a fork full of beef stew.  
  
"Open up for the chew chew train!" Hermoine said in a mock baby voice.  
  
Harry laughed, "I'm not a baby. I can do it, thank you though...Mommy Dearest."  
  
Hermoine laughed as she watched Harry eat. When Harry was done she got up to leave but turned around just as she was opening the door. "You know I'm always there for you, right? You can tell me and Ron anything."  
  
"Yes, Herm. I know." There was some awkward silence.  
  
Hermoine looked at her shoes, "You've been locked up here so much that you we haven't told you that Ron and I are going out." The remark was said with slight resentment. Harry thought that he must of hallucinated it.  
  
"That's great, congratulations. What 'bout 'Vicky'?"  
  
"Oh, he was just using me. He's such a jerk. I can't stand him at all. But thank you. Now you have to find a nice girl and we can go on double dates. That would be fun."  
  
"Yeah, it would. So now I know that when the closet is rocking I won't come knocking. Thank you for the information."  
  
They both laughed and Hermoine left.  
  
A/N: So that's it! Hope you liked! Finally Draco, to all those Draco- cravers. There some reviewers I have to thank, so here they are...  
  
ManicReversed: I love Abused!Harry too! It's my sadistic nature, I guess.  
  
Navita Riddle: Thank you, sorry it wasn't sooner. Shit happens!  
  
NiaSphinx: Thank you. My are you crazy! I love it!  
  
Minathia: I tried to keep up the spiffiness, hopefully I succeeded.  
  
Mekona: Thank you  
  
Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus: Yeah I know how Harry feels too. Hopefully you still don't do it, but then who am I to advise when I still do it. I'm such a hypocrite.  
  
Charlie-potter1: Thank you  
  
So Thank you to all my reviewers, hopefully I didn't let you down with this chapter and sorry that it took so long and thank you to my beta Sara(JwSavvy!) Next chapter the encounter at the Robe Shop and Welcome Back to Hogwarts! 


End file.
